


Should have been dead

by Marber312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec doesn't listen to Magnus to stay in bed, Angry Magnus Bane, Caring Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt Alec, I tried to be funny, Injured Alec, M/M, Malec Fluff, Protective Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus, alec being in pain, already substained injury, furious magnus, jace being stupid, parabatai arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marber312/pseuds/Marber312
Summary: Alec’s chest still hurt and Magnus had tried to keep him resting in bed, he surely needed it but Alec had insisted that he was fine. Stubborn eyes had stared at him while he, yet again told Alec that ‘he should have been dead’ and should rest, in bed, doing nothing but that, no matter what Jace was up to. But Alec hadn’t listened; his parabatai was still being stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't keep Alec from being injured, at least this time he doesn't get wounded, he just is. Here you go anyways!
> 
> A short, hopefully somewhat funny, Malec drabble with a dash of furious Bamf!Magnus and fluff ending
> 
> Happy reading!

Alec’s chest still hurt and Magnus had tried to keep him resting in bed; he surely needed it, but Alec had insisted that he was fine. Stubborn eyes had stared at him while he - yet again - told Alec that ‘he should have been dead’ and should rest, in bed and doing nothing but that no matter what Jace was up to. But Alec hadn’t listened. His parabatai was still being stupid, refusing to listen to any kind of reason. Izzy had tried everything she could think of and Clary had tried to talk him out of it but Jace was just as determined as ever. So something had to be done. The only effort left to try was a stern Alec-talk. -to-his-stupid-parabatai.

Magnus knew these talks had a tendency to grow in volume until the talk had transformed into an argument, if not a full-blown fight. And not the just screaming and might be mad at each other for a week fight, an actual physically damaging fist fight. And there was no way he willingly let Alec get into that.

But Alec had made up his mind because after these kinds of talks Jace would _usually_ grumble and swear at him but he’d stay in the institute instead of being a complete and utter idiot; stupidly running out to god knows where as he had first intended. 

Alec knew Jace would be furious, more so than usual not being able to get his frustration out by punching him - as he usually tried to do - but he’d live through it. Maybe being stopped by taking physical action due to Alec’s state of health Jace would actually listen. So Alec walked through the institute with determent steps. Magnus was following close behind. He had proclaimed that since Alec refused to stay in bed as he should, he would be baby-sat like the foolish, irresponsible, other words in a language he didn’t know, stubborn _child_ he was acting like. Alec rolled his eyes, he was _fine,_ and he could _talk_ to his parabatai just fine, even though he just nearly died. Jace wouldn’t do anything.

 

So here they were. Alec had, of course, found Jace in the weapon room readying himself for his ridiculous endeavors. Alec had tried his best to stay calm, his chest reminding him constantly to take deep breaths and take it easy while Magnus stood behind him, keeping him under close watch.  As foretold, and angrily muttered by Magnus during their walk through the institute, Alec’s monolog of reason grew into a heated argument, voices rising with every word.

 

Alec took a step closer to his parabatai, “Jace, you need to think! Not even Clary is with you on this one!” Jace took a step closer, “I’ve done enough thinking _Alec_. Something needs to be done!” They were standing face to face glaring each other down. Magnus could practically feel the charged tension crackle in the room. Jace gave his all, glaring Alec down with all his might but Alec didn’t back down. He always was the more stubborn of the two when it came to Jace’s well-being, and he had grown in confidence post-Magnus to actually stand up to his parabatai. Alec was _especially_ stubborn when Jace tried doing something ludicrous when he had already gotten himself and the others in enough trouble and pain as it was. Jace was not to be let out on his own when he was so emotionally charged.

Jace gave him such a warning glare Magnus feared he’d actually hit his parabatai but Alec stood firmly planted, looking as tall and proud and stubborn as Magnus had ever seen him.

“Alec.” Jace's tone was threatening and he looked almost a little insane. Not that it moved Alec the slightest. Jace death-glare had never failed before but Alec looked nowhere near backing down. It only seemed like it infuriated Jace even more. Alec was in the right though, he had almost died. Correction: he should be dead, all _because_ of Jace’s need for action; being aggravated as he was. He would not let Jace get himself killed after all the efforts he and the others had done to keep him alive when he was being reckless.

“You either step aside or I’ll move you out of my way,” Jace practically growled. Magnus wanted to grab his gorgeous and wounded boyfriend out of Jace’s way, just to be safe he didn’t get hurt, because it looked like Jace really meant it. And if Jace wanted to die they should just let the brat do just that. No apology would be big enough to forgive him for threatening a lethally wounded friend, parabatai or not.

Alec barely registered the threat since he knew he had the upper hand. Jace would never hurt him being injured. He took the final step, getting right in Jace’s face. “Make me.” And then he was **painfully** aware of how _dead_ he should have actually been as Jace shoved him hard in the chest. White exploded over his vision, letting him see nothing of his surroundings. His breath caught as it felt like Jace had impaled him with his seraph blade there and then. It felt like he was dying, again. Alec’s tensed body started to fall backwards and he did nothing to prevent himself from falling as the hot pain was spreading. It was all that filled his mind, stars dancing before his eyes.

Before Jace’s eyes had the chance to shift from angry to worried in  realisation of what he had done he was flung across the room. With extreme restraint did Magnus make sure Jace didn’t fly far enough to be impaled by the many weapons adorning the walls but land on the floor. He skidded across it until he came to a stop by smacking into said wall.

Magnus didn’t care where Jace landed. He didn’t care if he got hurt in the process. Alec was limply and tensely lying in his arms gasping for air. His eyes were unfocused. Fear and pain written all over his beautiful features while he was trying his very best not to pass out. Magnus had caught Alec just in time to ease them both down onto the floor so Alec was lying gasping on the floor using Magnus legs as backrest and stomach and chest as pillow. The last thing Alec needed was a concussion. Though, if he got one he might stay in his bed as _told_ instead getting totally **wrecked** by his parabatai. Magnus' hand shot out already buzzing with magic. His stupid, reckless, thoughtless parabatai Jace, whom should be very happy he hadn’t accidently stabbed himself with his own seraph blade just about now.

Magnus' hand hovered over Alec’s chest trying his best to ease the pain while looking for any further damage. Alec’s vision was blurry with stinging tears and he, once again, mused on how **dead** he should have been. It was a miracle his heart was stubborn enough to keep beating because it hurt. Every heart beat was heavy and each pound was more draining and painful than the one before; to the extent where he wanted it to stop. He groaned as Magnus’ magic started to take effect. It felt like a thousand sharp prickling needles poking around. In reaction Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ firm arm hovering over his chest, closing his eyes in pain, gritting his teeth. At least the painful pounding was reducing as Magnus magic started working.

 

Jace jumped to his feet after the first initial shock had settled. His anger was replaced with worry and fear at the gasping sounds Alec was emitting. He rushed forward but was stopped by Magnus holding up a blue sparkling hand. Magnus' eyes screamed murder, telling him that if he took just one step closer his furiously silted eyes alone would make him combust and die a slow and horribly painful death. So Jace stood dumbfounded, wanting to rush forward to his brother but did not dare to. There were not a lot of things Jace was afraid of, but a royally pissed off Magnus Bane was one of them.

Something cracked back into place and Alec groaned through clenched teeth. Magnus let his right hand drop from its position towards Jace to Alec’s cheek. For a few seconds, Jace and the room disappeared. Alec wasn’t in danger but he was in pain and Magnus just wanted to do anything to make the pain to go away. He caressed Alec’s cheek in soothing motions with his free hand trying his best to help with the pain in the ways he could. His boyfriend’s back arched and he pushed his head backwards into him in a clear sign he wasn’t feeling too well.

 

Jace took a hesitant step forward and the world snapped back into focus. Magnus’ head snapped back up towards him, looking ready to murder him. He probably would have if he hadn’t been pinched under Alec and preoccupied with healing and taking care of said shadowhunter.

Magnus let out a snarling growl, “Get. Out.” Jace wasn’t prone to taking orders but left like a little boy sent to his room. He didn’t walk far though and stayed right outside the room.

Alec let out a cry as the second rib snapped back into place. Magnus was still rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone in reassuring caresses, mumbling that it was soon over into his hair. He was mentally reassured but his body kept hurting so much he wished he’d stayed dead. Living hurt. But he trusted Magnus whole-heartedly, so if he said it would soon be over it would be so he bit through the pain. Magnus warm and steady hands along with the calm rising and falling of his chest kept him grounded.

When the prickling feeling subsided he was soaked with sweat and out of breath. Magnus' hand fell from hovering above his chest to his shoulder and neck, dragging his fingers through his hair in relaxing motions. Alec felt his eyes flutter shut but after a few seconds, Magnus petted his cheek to get his attention. “We better get you to bed, love.” Alec nodded weakly; the floor wasn’t a very comfortable place to sleep even when using Magnus as a pillow. With Magnus help he got up to his feet and put almost his entire weight on the other man; not out of pain but because he was exhausted and doubted he’d be able to walk all the way back to his room on his own.

Magnus had the feeling Jace was lurking around somewhere close by and the second he saw him leaning against the wall right outside he flickered his hand upwards. Jace was glued to the wall he had been leaning against with a minor slam. His lips glued shut as well, just for good measures. It was the _least_ that boy deserved. He glanced to Alec but he was too tired and too out of it to notice, his lids already half closed.

Jace glared daggers at him furiously trying to remove himself from the wall, all in vain. Magnus returned the favour with equal passion all the way down the hallway. Jace was back on his blacklist and he’d stay there - if he didn’t let himself be persuaded by Alec to change it - for longer than Jace was going to be alive. It was the only thought that kept a serious accident from happening; that and Alec’s limp form practically hanging over his shoulders.

When Alec came to after an hour or so of rest he still looked rubbish. But even though he looked rubbish and out of it he noticed, to Magnus’ great dismay, Jace’s absence.

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked worriedly, looking at the door. Magnus could already see his thoughts racing. _That little caring –_ “He’s held up” Magnus answered with a nonchalant shrug, crossing his legs. He couldn’t care less where on earth Jace was, even if he didn’t know he was glued to the wall where he had left him. Alec quirked a brow at him, “What did you do?” Alec gave him a stern look. At least the worry for the brat was gone knowing he hadn’t run off anywhere. Alec quirked his brow higher as if to say: undo whatever you did. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes and flickered his hand again, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on crossing his arms.

It didn’t take long until they could hear stomping steps outside. The door burst open. “WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS!” Jace was scarlet and too angry to be afraid of Magnus’ reaction. But before Magnus answered his gaze moved from him to Alec and paled; flinching at how shitty Alec looked.

After a few moments of silence Magnus spoke, “Were there an actual reason to why you barged in here to swear at me, or will you let _Alexander”_ The way he said it Magnus could have just as well said MY BOYFRIEND; _MINE_ , _touch him and die_ , with the tone he was using, _“_ get his well-needed rest?” Jace glanced back at him before looking back to Alec. “Sorry.” He looked like he was about to cry and rushed out the door closing it with the same force he had opened it with.

Magnus rolled his eyes before glaring at the door. “He should be glad he isn’t dead.” He mumbled before walking over to Alec and lay down beside him, letting Alec turn and snuggle up to him. Alec inhaled deeply closing his eyes in Magnus' arms before mumbling, already falling asleep. “I’m glad I’m not.” Magnus kissed his hair. “And stay in bed this time to keep it that way.” He waited for Alec to answer but he had already fallen asleep in the arms of the man which made the living thing worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you did and want to read more of injured!Alec and Magnus-action.
> 
> My other fic: not an ordinary day is inspired, spin off of this one (not finished yet but on the way)


End file.
